


Talk to Me

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Simon is trying to come up with a new spell but he ends up speaking only German</p><p>(Eighth Year AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsouparker (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mitsouparker+%28tumblr%29).



**SIMON**

 

I’m alone in the room. I think Baz is in the library. He always goes there after classes to do his homework. I prefer doing it in our room. Or not doing it at all.

We have to come up with a new spell for Magic Words class, so I try transfiguring a book into food. That would be a huge improvement to the World of Mages. At least for me. 

I take out my wand and point at the book. Then, I say with magic, “ **_Like a Bratwurst!_ ** ”

I wait for thirty seconds, but the book remains the same.

“ _ Scheiße _ ,” I say, but I don’t understand myself. I wanted to say  _ Shit _ .

“ _ Scheiße _ ,” I try again. Fuck, I think I’ve spelled myself instead. “ _ Fantastisch _ .” 

I’d better go find Penny. 

 

\---

 

“Penny!” I shout when I find her at last, “ _ Hilf mir! _ ”

“Simon?”

“Penny,  _ ich brauche deine hilfe, ich hab’s verbockt, _ ” I continue.

“What in Morgana’s name are you saying, Simon?”

Right. She doesn’t speak German. Because I’m speaking German, no? Agh, I don’t even know.

I try to explain her the situation through mime and stupid drawings.

After half an hour of me making idiotic gestures---Baz would love to make fun of me right now if he were here---Penelope finally understands.

“So you can only speak German?” she asks.

“ _ Ja _ .”

“But you’ve never learnt it.”

“ _ Merlin, ich weiß, Penny! _ ” I protest.

“Okay, calm down,” she says. “Let me think this through and see if I can come up with a reversing spell. Go to your room and don’t do anything. Just… rest. I’ll come later, okay?”

“ _ Okay _ .”

 

\---

 

When I arrive to our room, Baz is in there, too. In the shower. Great. He’ll tease the hell out of me.

I lie down on my bed and decide not to think about it---about anything---when Baz steps out of the bathroom.

“ _ Merlin, du siehst klasse aus! _ ” I say. Fuck, where did that come from?

Baz looks at me nonplussed, almost dropping the towel he’s holding. He’s only wearing pants. “What the fuck, Snow?”

“ _ Ich meine… uhm… deine Bauchmuskeln… _ ” I don’t know what I’m saying, I just can’t stop looking at his abs. “ _ Ich mag sie. _ ”

He must notice me staring because he puts a shirt on and looks away.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks.

“ _ Ich denke, ich mag dich… das ist das Problem. _ ”

Baz looks intensely at me for a moment. He hesitates for a second, as if deciding something, before walking the two steps that separate us and stopping right beside my bed.

I sit up. We are so close now.

“ _ Ich liebe dich, _ ” he says. And what a beautiful sound that is.

I place a hand on his nape and pull him towards me. I just want to taste his words with my lips. So I kiss him. And he kisses me back. We kiss for a long while before the two of us are panting.

 

“So, you speak German? Since when?” I ask him.

“Yes, I learned it last summer,” he says, his fingers playing with my curls.

“So you understood everything?”

“Yeah, Snow,  _ everything _ .” He looks at me with lustful eyes. Merlin, he’s made of trouble. He takes my hand and places it on his stomach. “I didn’t know you liked my abs, you should’ve told me before.”

“I… uhm… I didn’t know either.”

“Wait, Snow,” he looks surprised. “You’re speaking English again.”

“Oh,” I say. “That’s right. I guess a true love’s kiss broke the spell?”

“Don’t be stupid, Snow. This isn’t a fairy tail.”

“It feels like one, right now,” I say, looking into his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” he replies, trying to hide a smile.

“Make me.”

“Merlin and Morgana guys, hang a sign on the door!”

“Uhm, sorry, Penny.” I blush. This is so awkward.

“It’s okay, it actually makes a lot of sense. But  _ please _ , don’t let me run into you two like this ever again.”

“Okay,” I smile sheepishly.

“I see  you broke the spell,” she adds after a while.

“Yeah… true love’s kiss?”

She burst out laughing. “Fairy tales aren’t real, Simon,” she says. “I guess Baz spoke to you in German, right?”

I nod.

“I’ll leave you two alone, then. And remember, door sign,” she says before leaving the room.

 

“What was that?” I ask Baz after a while.

“What?”

“What you said… what does it mean?”

“Oh. Nothing.”

“Baz, what does it mean?”

He mumbles something I don’t understand. 

“Just say it,” I tell him.

“I love you,” he says. And I kiss his lips before he finishes.

“I love how that tastes. Say it again.”

“I love…”

“I love you too,” I say, lips clashing against his.

“ _ Ich liebe dich _ .”

  
-ENDE-

**Author's Note:**

> Hilf mir! = Help me!
> 
> ich brauche deine hilfe, ich hab’s verbockt = I need your help, I’ve fucked up
> 
> ich weiß = I know
> 
> du siehst klasse aus! = you look good!  
> Ich meine… deine Bauchmuskeln… Ich mag sie = I mean... your abs... I like them
> 
> Ich denke, ich mag dich… das ist das Problem = I think I like you, that’s the problem
> 
> Ich liebe dich = I love you


End file.
